Zombie/Crimson Head/Licker (Canon, Composite)/Custerwolf98
|-|T-Zombie= |-|Poison Zombie= |-|Pale Head= |-|Crimson Head= |-|Licker= |-|Evolved Licker= |-|Licker Beta= |-|Ooze= |-|Tricorne Ooze= |-|Pincer Ooze= |-|Chunk Ooze= |-|Sea Creeper= |-|Scagdead= |-|C-Zombie= |-|Shrieker= |-|Whopper= |-|Bloodshot= |-|A-Zombie= |-|Licker (Biohazard 2 Manhua)= |-|Giant Licker (Biohazard 2 Manhua)= Summary In the distant past, there existed an ancient tribe in the Kijuju region of West Africa known as the Ndipaya. Within this region existed a holy flower known as the Stairway of the Sun. As per their customs, those who ate of the flower and survived would become the tribe's leader and gain unrivalled tyrannical strength. In the 60's the three men Edward Ashford, James Marcus, and Oswell E. Spencer discovered the mythical flower for themselves, and after driving out the Ndipaya, would found the iron gripped pharmaceutical company Umbrella. The power that resided within the flower was little more than a seemingly innocuous virus. Marcus would name this virus: Progenitor. Modern Progenitor was so powerful that it outright killed most infected humans except for rare exceptional indiviuals. The first zombies also come from Modern Progenitor, not Tyrant (And resemble Tyrants themselves in appearance, especially T-103's and the supressed Hypnos T-Type even more so.), the only game them appearing in being 5, likely in relation to the Uroboros Project, as those seen highly resemble the host absorbed by Uroboros Mkono ( Given all the proto zombies and the Mkono host's temporary adapting to Urorboros itself, he was likely just injected with Modern Progenitor first and mostly adapted to that, likely as a test to discover those with potential Uroboros compatibility.) and look and act like less monstrous and necrotized, but inferior Tyrant Zombies. In 1978 Marcus combined the virus with leech dna, and thus was born: Tyrant . The Progenitor family as a whole can infect and can be fused with pretty much anything imaginable that isnt metal (at least plants and animals) and may be unfathomably old, possibly even as old as life itself.Tyrant, as well as the majority of Progenitor's other descendants, upon infection modify and alter an organism's genes, bestowing many effects, such as greatly increased power, speed and durability from these mutations. The characteristic within the Progenitor family that brings this about is referred to as the DNA Mutation Attribute or DNA Mutation Factor. If an already mutated T being (mostly zombies) is incapacitated in some form or even delivered a fatal blow , the virus will activate a second time and further mutate the host, resulting in even greater abilities than before and further heightened aggression in the process known as V-ACT , which originated in a strain that came to be during the Mansion Incident after the first V-ACT mutation within the original Crimson Head, Prototype 1 (which for convenience/ to avoid confusion will be unoficially refferred to as the V-ACT strain.). The next strain was finished some time after (which for convenience/ to avoid confusion will be unoficially reffered to as T-Birkin). Lickers , even more eroded and evolved zombies, came about during the Raccoon City Incident as a result of zombie starvation . Enhanced Lickers, Lickers with longer, somwhat sickle-looking limbs and superior durability were produced at an underground laboratory underneath the city, more recently refferred to as the NEST (It was here where William created T-Birkin, the first Licker strain.), as well as Sheena Island, normal Lickers present at NEST could also become Enhanced Lickers as a result of adapting to to P-Epsilon Gas, with the first Enhanced Lickers created by Umbrella already present, likely due to experimentation with the gas. Licker Betas were Lickers amped by Progenitor as experiments of other pharaceutical giant TRICELL, visibly buffer than before, and with an ability to reproduce normally impossible in T-Virus organisms, though it's only improved other ability was smell. The Tyrant Abyss Virus, born from fusing T with the other titular virus, produces probably the single least traditional looking zombies of all: Oozes for males, and Sea Creepers for females, with 1 in 1,000 partial resisters becoming Scagdeads , which are forcibly taken over by the seemingly sapient virus in the form of a second, seperate head, very much like Golgotha replacing the host's cells with itself and looks immensely similar in function to the new G heads that replace the hosts original, though not as sapient or abusive as Uroboros absorbing failed hosts entirely. While inferior hosts no longer collapsed the same way T hosts who became zombies did, flesh still partly liquified , and as mentioned previously partial adapters who are still inferior become Scagdeads, and they are clearly not true T-Abyss Tyrant equivilents like Ultimate Abyss , meaning Oozes/Sea Creepers, while less collapsed, are still effectively T-Abyss Zombies, with Scagdeads being mentioned as further mutations than Oozes, making them the Crimson Head and possibly (Partial.) Licker equivilents.The Chrysalid Virus features it's own V-ACTed zombies: Bloodshot , essentially C-Virus Lickers , likely a holdover from fellow T strain Tyrant Veronica (albeit the more specific T-02 strain, following T-Manuela, both of them being nerfed versions of T-Alexia, T-Veronica's pinnacle strain.) Bloodshots likely came about due to C's drastic and rapid DMA, possibly the most ravaging DMA in the Progenitor family's history so far. There are also variations of C-Zombies such as Shriekers and Whoppers. The Animality Virus in a nutshell is T+Plaga genes (Likely Type 1 as it came from Los Illuminados.), and it shows in the further intelligence A-Zombies display, including ambushes , and even mocking, sneering gesturesand sadistic smiling from Zach after holding a toy and luring his quarry closer, indicating full on sociopathic personality and straight up emotionally manupulative baiting ability, and fresh A-Zombies, unlike all precursors, to an even greater extent than C-Zombies, when freshly produced look practically normal for the most part. Finally, the Kodoku Project was essentially a conceptual evolution of the Hypnos project, in which hundreds of thousands of genes battled for supremacy leaving a lone survivor, which would be repeated over and over to produce the ultimate specimen possible. The Kodoku Project implemented this process with an actual virus and organisms instead of just an individual gene, producing zombies capable of swimming and tyrant-like beings capable of acting on past memories and wielding weapons. .The Biohazard 2 Manhua featured Lickers created by the G Virus (G also being the sole virus in the 2 manhua in general, said manhua deviating completely from the source material by Vol 15) rather than T, some of which were as large as trees. Licker fanart by chiflame123123/blade12302 . His DeviantArt page for those who want to enjoy the rest of his work. ProjectUmbrella is a good place to go for everything Resi along with the wiki. Translations come from the former and most images the latter. Powers and Stats Tier: ''' '''Unknown as Progenitor Zombies, at least 9-B as T Zombies/Poison Zombies (Higher as Pale Heads), Higher as Oozes and Sea Creepers (Higher as Scagdeads), Higher as C Zombies (Higher as Shriekers, Higher as Whoppers), Higher as Kodoku Zombies, Higher as A Zombies (Would be Higher as hypothetical V-ACTed A Zombies), Higher as Crimsons and Lickers, Higher as Licker Betas Higher as Evolved Lickers (Would be Higher as hypothetical Evolved Betas), Higher as Bloodshots Name: P-Zombie, T-Zombie,Poison Zombie, Pale Head, Crimson Head, Licker, Evolved Licker, Licker Beta, Ooze, Sea Creeper, Scagdead, C-Zombie, Shrieker, Whopper, Bloodshot, Kodoku Zombie, A-Zombie Origin: Resident Evil Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Formerly Human, Virus creature Powers and Abilities: |-|T-Zombie Evolution Line (Prime Universe)=Body Manipulation via the virus, Enhanced Bite, Berserker Mode as Crimson Heads, Enhanced Senses as Lickers/Evolved/Beta via hearing ( Lickers in the 2 Manhua have eyes anyway),[[ Natural Weaponry| Natural Weaponry]] via body parts,' Reactive Evolution' and Improved Physiology in general via the virus and V-ACT, Increased Strength via increased muscle tissue (Japanse excerpt from the Biohazard 0 Kaitai Shinsho ("t-ウイルスに冒された人間は、 極めて短時間のうちにその肉体に劇的な変化が現れる。皮膚は鬱血して急激な腐敗を開始し、脳細胞は記憶をつかさどる部位がほぼ完全に侵食･破壊されていく。逆に筋組織は代謝機能の増幅により強化され、 常人を超える怪力を発揮するようになる。その結果生み出されるのがこの、 "墓から蘇った腐乱死体" のような犠牲者たちなのである。心肺や脳が停止した状態からも感染者は蘇生するが、これは複雑に干渉して合う人体のデリケートな働きをほとんど省略しても活働できるように、 ウイルスが遺伝子レベルで肉体を作り替えているため。ゆえに、 ゾンビとして活動を再開した時点で厳密には人間とは呼べない、 人肉食の怪物へと変貌している。なお、 今回の事件でゾンビ化した者のほとんどは、 マーカス博士が創り出したヒルによってt-ウイルスを媒介されたと思われる。") and mass due to increase of growth horomones. Type 2''' Immortality' and/at least 'Longevity' (even without functioning brains or heart and brain systems, those infected will still become zombies and exist without them. Zombies and subsequent forms are shown to be nearly immune to pain, have no sense of self-preservation and will fight until something dies. Thusly their will is essentially bottomless.)' Acid Manipulation' (can vomit their stomach acid as a weapon)' Biology Manipulation' , 'Shape Changing Genetic Level''' (As explained in the summary the progenitor virus alone would have to be old and powerful enough to predate life itself due to its properties, which Tyrant naturally scales to; A Licker's tongue alone despite their blindness has incredible accuracy, dexterity and power, as do Lickers themselves.),' Indomitable Will' (see above),' Pain Suppression', (see above),' possible Resistance' to Biological Attack for the Virus itself, (see Tyrant page, specifically Thanatos in the durability section), Enhanced [[ Superhuman Athleticism| Superhuman Athleticism]], Poison Manipulation ,Regeneration , Mid-Low '( RE2Make's AU/WhatIf stories know as The Ghost Survivors contains new types of T-Zombies. These two new types include Poison Zombies and Pale Heads. the former is exactly what it says on the tin and Pale Heads are faster and more durable versions of regular T-Zombies that now have regen.), 'Self-Sustenance Oxygen Independence and Sleeplessness , possible Echolocation . |-|T-Abyss Evolution Line (Prime Universe)=All previous abilities (Except Poison Manipulation and Regeneration), Biological Manipulation (Tricorne Oozes have been mutated in a way that allows them to use their own arm like a crossbow, with their own organic material as bolts. Interestingly, this ability would make upgraded reappearances within C-Virus Strelacs ( A Complete Mutant J'avo variety). and Derek Simmons's first form. Pincer Ooze's arms function like a living set of claws.), Self-Destruction ' (Chunk Oozes upon being killed or getting close enough explode violently, mimicked by Telo-Eksplozija J'avo.), 'Blood Consumption (Instead of eating flesh, Oozes suck various fluids through a lamprey-like mouth.) |-|C-Zombie Evolution Line (Prime Universe)=All previous abilities (Except Poison Manipulation and Blood Consumption.), https://character-stats-and-profiles.fandom.com/wiki/Sound_Manipulation Sound Manipulation(Shiekers can produce agonizing sounds to throw off foes and summon backup. (Shown in Notable Attacks.). Expanding on the Berserker Mode matter, Bloodshot's are shown to be even more rage-filled than Crimson Heads or Lickers, leaping as violently as their normal brethren and producing particularly loud and angry roars. |-|A-Zombie Evolution Line (Prime Universe)=All previous abilities (Except Poison Manip, Regen and Blood Consumption) |-|G-Zombie Evolution Line (Biohazard 2 Manhua)= Superhuman Athleticism, Enhanced Bite, Enhanced Senses, Natural Weaponry via body parts,' Reactive Evolution', Regeneration, High-Low and Improved Physiology (When a Licker's tongue was shot off, it simply grew more. these same 5 tongues also had maws of teeth on each one. It was then able to swing all 5 tongues at once with enough force to crush the floor, and continued to use all 5 at once during the fight.),Large Size Type 1( Some Lickers in the Biohazard 2 Manhua are taller and larger than trees , and herbivorous in nature.) Attack Potency : (Zombies who were enjoying a nice nap easily break through ice in a room with an entire thick floor covered by it. )| ( Crimson head busts through an entire set of wooden doors instantly with ease just by running through it, no punching needed ) ( The proverbial zenkai boost from vanilla zombie to Crimson alone is enough of one for them to accidentally one-shot other zombies with swats meant for elite STARS members. Licker casually impales a T-Zombie and pulls it into its mouth, casually chews through it then drops it away.)| ( Licker casually impales a cop through the jaw, waves him around and slams him into the roof with enough force to explode his entire head. In classic RE 2 one did something similar to three other cops according to the Operation Report . In its final fight with Leon in the Manhua the licker smashed the floor with only its tongues ) Speed :'' Below Average Human '''as regular Zombies '', Higher as Pale Heads|''' At Least Peak Human, Possibly Supersonic as Crimson Heads, Higher as hypothetical Crimson Head versions of Pale Heads (can keep up with Chris and Jill, who are highly trained STARS members,who are basically super cops, who can keep up with the T-002 Tyrant in the same game, who can casually block rockets at point blank range. Faster than regular zombies) At Least Subsonic or Subsonic +, Likely Supersonic or Higher as Lickers, Higher as hypothetical Licker equivalents of Pale Heads ( Lickers can leap across hallways in less than a second , can cross them in seconds, can attack with tongue faster than Leon or Claire can react, can dodge machine gun bullets , can casually stab a zombie and drag it into its mouth with nothing more than its tongue with Leon or Claire barely being able to react to it. In Darkside Chronicles the first Licker was able to attack Leon and Claire and instantly vanish, both of them looking around, only for it to be on the ceiling in front of them in a span of 4 or 5 seconds ..) ' ' At Least Subsonic or Subsonic + (referenced in an Operations Report as having easily killed three cops following a sudden appearance, implying it was instant or near instant and faster than they could react) At Least Subsonic, Likely Much Higher ( can casually blitz trained cops before they can even move their trigger fingers despite already having their weapons trained on it) ' '( Licker dodges Vulcan Gatling Gun fire constantly while running up a wall and manages to get to the users location without them noticing. For reference , the fastest guns in real life have an RPM of 1,000,000, which happens to be less than a hundreth of a second Vulcans themselves and their much lesser 6000 RPM in action, and given the comically advanced tech the Biohazard 2 Manhua has, their equivalents of Vulcans alone would make real life seem like childs play. ) ' ' Lifting Strength: Above Average Human (Suspended mentioned in Standard Equipment.) Striking Strength: Durability: Wall level+ (In Jill's scenario, the first zombie either takes three frontal or two back shots (The latter occurs if Jill gets cold feet and has another quick chat with Wesker before talking to Barry by Kenneth's blood spatter .) from Barry's magnum, and by the time the two of them travel to the foyer door is already about to head out back to the other hallway he came from, ready for more punishment before being pushed into V-ACTing, and all this can happen even after being downed by Jill's handgun bullets before Barry's assistance , basically meaning this zombie, based on how this chain of events played out, had to be defeated up to three times, the second time involving three point-blank or two back shots of magnum ammo, in order to be forced into V-ACTing. One normal zombie was hit by a semi truck at high speed , likely around 60 mph (The traditional interstate speed.) (As this was an empty, open road. he would have no reason to slow down aside and was partially asleep at the wheel with little to no regard for safety) while off guard. After being blindsided by 13 megajoules of semi-truck impact ,while off guard no less, this zombie went back to it's MO less than a minute later. More instances of zombie durability and endurance, including shotgun and machine-gun fire.) A zombie at Rockfort Island formerly known as Carl Grisham was able to handle an explosion and showcase an instance of fire ignoring to boot . | ' '''Likely' Small Building level (As V-ACT is simply a reactivation of the virus which results in it's significant improvement of muscle strength, Crimson Heads alone should be double their previous selves.Former S.T.A.A.R.S. member Forest Speyer , even as a normal zombie, displayed Crimson Head level abilities. Due to V-ACT and T-Birkin zombies similarities in abilities of of durability and stamina in relation to various weapons fire, their durability and stamina shoulden't be tremendously apart from each other. )| '''Small Building level, Higher as Evolved Lickers and Betas''' ' One of the Lickers from the machine gun bullet doding feat above was also able to survive a veritable sea of machine gun fire, play dead and still be able to lunge . ) |' Small Building level (Scagdeads such as the comms officer can take copious amounts of damage for a while , as well as only be staggered by a point blank explosions for 4 seconds, or back to back grenades and still take a hail of shotgun fire.Ooze Rachel could also take alot of damage, (Such as being able to run through shotgun blasts and take alot of machine gun fire afterwards (Including to the liquid sucking weak spot.), or grenades followed by shotgun shells , the first of which she can immediately get back up from.) and show up to fight again multiple times .| '''Small Building level (Whoppers, like Scagdeads, can take absurd amounts of punishment , including point blank remote bombs , and can take shotgun blast after shotgun blast to the face while focusing on stopping a city bus from moving forward . Bloodshots can also endure much punishment , and hold out while being peppered with shotgun and handgun bullets while staggered and getting up from other shotgun blasts, and tank shotgun blasts well in general (When not shot in their weak spot .). Shriekers can also take multiple shotgun shells, including to the back .| Stamina: Vast ( The mansion incident was from May 11th to July 25 (Bravo Team's landing was on the 23'rd , 2 hours after the Ecliptic Express attack, with the end of 0 being the next day , with 1 being from that night to the consecutive day, not long after Rebecca and Richard's snake problem. In long incidents such as these those infected continued to wander around still alive, regardless of form throughout the outbreaks to the bitter end. As mentioned previously throughout their durability feats, zombies alone tend to not stay dead even after many headshots and other things and will continue to fight without limbs. All of this is despite their lack of proper brain function and important bodily systems. Range: Standard Melee '''range, '''Extended Melee '''range with Licker tongues (Some examples of Licker tongue length in young or unfinished Lickers.) and poison gas , '''Hundreds of Meters with guns Standard Equipment: Mouths and hands| Poison| Stomach Acid , which for C-Zombies can be shot as projectiles , Various crude weapons in the case of C zombies, including assault rifles and even magnums | Claws| Tongues, used with enough strength to lift , or impale , or impale and lift , no limbs required| Buzzsaws and bear traps for Scagdeads Intelligence: Learning Impaired, '''possibly '''Below Average '''level (Despite necrosis of the neocortex (And of flesh as a side effect of decreased metabolism as a result of massive increase in growth horomone, zombies are still smart enough to open doors and sneak up on unsuspecting prey , including mercenaries and can move with enough quiet stealth to go completely unnoticed by them. An interesting aspect about them is their tendencey to wander around places important to them as normal humans.)| '''Below Average, possibly Average level (Lickers can hang on the ceiling above soldiers quietly enough to not be noticed, Lickers can also lie in wait on the ceiling for prey to run beneath after prey is chased away, hunt in packs, and also play dead. Licker youths at the Apple Inn also actively defended the Suspended from harm, implying a universal, if basic sense of compassion and in-group selflessness/family, not unlike some "savage" groups in the distant past. This is also a demonstration of the colony base behavior T-Virus beings experience, something that existed as far back as Tyrant's patient 0's (who were also capable of coming together to mimic Marcus himself, something the Queen could do flawlessly, which occurred after the Queen Leech devoured his brain and assimilated his sapience and memories, right down to his lust for revenge .), and universal across strains and descendant viruses especially including Chrysalid and Animality. Some Lickers have even been known to notice they are being monitered on security cameras and destroy them . )| Below Average, possibly Average (Oozes are capable of worming their way through cracks and gaps in order to catch prey unawares . A group of oozes coordinated a hunt on Rachel Foley , resulting in an extensive chase, during which the first ooze chased her into a trap where another ooze showed itself, which resulted in a second trap in a row in the elevator where a third ooze played it's hand, culminating in finally trapping her in the research room where two more ooze were lying in wait (These two likely being people recently infected by Raymond Vester .), with a third one (This one probably being either the one in the elevator, or one of the first two chasers.) coming through another wall hole, and finishing her off, possibly the single most elongated and elobrate demonstration of the colony base behavior created by T to date. Rachel, after oozeifying (Instead of becoming a Sea Creeper, for unknown, mysterious reasons.) could also use these duct shortcuts and was even capable of limited speech and sapience , complete with her own catchphrase. The Scagdead comms officer could only endlessly repeat his calls for help and plead his humanity .) Below Average ( Other C-Zombie aspects not covered previously is their ability to not only run but climb fences as well, and even leap multiple feet at prey, an instinct they retain as Bloodshots. Other zombie types such as Shriekers and Whoppers can run and attempt to run respectively.)| Average '''( A-Zombie minds are covered in the Summary. For these aforementioned reasons, they are likely the most intelligent zombies to date as a whole since Oozes, and would only be moreso if they V-ACT'ed further.) '''Weaknesses: Damaged neocortex, loss of motor functions, permanent feeding lust due to affected hypothalamus, necrosis, loss of eyes, Crimson Heads are bloodlusted to the point of hitting regular zombies without a care, Lickers have attacked regular zombies and humans alike (but will team up with each other) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Poison, Stomach Acid, Virus transmission via wet bite, Tongues, Shrieking, in order to disorient foes (Even in death .) and summon allies ''' '''Key: P-Zombie (Prime Universe, Resident Evil 5), T-Zombie (Prime Universe, many games and other media), Poison Zombie (Ghost Surviors Timeline/Timelines, Resident Evil 2 Remake), Pale Head (Ghost Survivor Timeline/Timelines),Crimson Head, (Prime Universe, Resident Evil Remake), Licker (Prime Universe, Resident Evil 2 Remake and other games and CGI Movies and media), Evolved Licker (Prime Universe, (Original Resident Evil 2, Resident Evil Gun Survivor)), Licker Beta (Prime Universe, Resident Evil 5), Ooze (Prime Universe, Resident Evil Revelations), Sea Creeper (Prime Universe, Resident Evil Revelations), Scagdead (Prime Universe, Resident Evil Revelations), C-Zombie (Prime Universe, The Marhawa Desire, Resident Evil 6), Shrieker (Prime Universe, Resident Evil 6), Whopper (Prime Universe, Resident Evil 6), Bloodshot (Prime Universe, Resident Evil 6), K-Zombies (Prime Universe, Heavenly Island), A-Zombies (Prime Universe, Resident Evil Vendetta), Licker (Biohazard 2 Manhua by Kings Foundation Limited ), Giant Licker (Biohazard 2 Manhua) Note: Others 'Notable Victories:' 'Notable Losses:' 'Inconclusive Matches:' Category:Custerwolf98 Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier